My iPod Challenge
by IloveZimandNny16
Summary: Title says it all
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I'd try this iPod challenge thing out. Be for warned. I can't guaranty for no OOCness. And yes you are free to laugh a how weird my choice of music is. Enjoy if you can.**

**I don't own House of Night or any of the songs or bands/singers mentioned.**

**My Lullaby****- Zira.**

**(The story of Neferet's son and the future she has planed for him)**

"Hush my little one. You have such a big life a head of you." Neferet said to her little son.

"Yes mother." He squeaked.

"Good night my little son." She said with a smile that was filled with fakeness. Then left him to sleep on is own.

"You have a world to destroy with your mother. And a revenge to complete. And one day when you grow up, you shall have the world in your hands for your own purposes." Neferet said to herself before breaking down in to mad laughter.

**Dragontown****- Alice Cooper.**

**(When Stark rises from the dead and Neferet is there)**

"Hello Stark." Neferet said with a fake innocence in her voice.

Stark just lay there his eyes wide, and his throat burning for blood.

"I know what you want." Neferet said in a slimy voice. Then she took a dagger out and sliced her wrist.

The action made Stark fall under her evil spell.

"Drink as much as you need to." And he did as he was told. Unaware of the darkness that was feeling him because of it.

"That's it. Gather your strength. Your going to need it." She said slyly.

"For what?" He asked a bit weakly, like a mindless zombie.

"A task. And if you complete it, I will give you what you seek most." She said, her eyes shining in the darkness that surrounded her.

"But first lets get rid of these cameras." Neferet said, noting the camera that was in a position that could view Stark perfectly.

'_All according to plan._' She thought to herself darkly.

**City****- Hollywood Undead**

**(Neferet's plan for the world)**

She wanted this city to burn by her hands.

She wanted the country to burn at her power.

She wanted the entire world to burn by her mercy.

And now she had the power to.

Neferet had the High Council like putty in her hands. The only thing left was to insure her title to those fools. And use her newly acquired power to convince them to do what she had been planning for so long.

She knew that only Zoey and her little misfit of friends stood in her way.

They wouldn't be that much of a problem.

All she wanted to do was burn the world her way, create its inhabitants her slaves, and enjoy the sights while it happened.

And of course to see her enemies fall at her hand.

**Erase my Scars****- Evans Blue**

**(Rephiam wanting his freedom that Kalona has kept from him)**

He had been put down his long life. He had always to view himself as a monster, which he was.

He felt broken inside sometimes. But before he met her, he never realized it.

The more she came to see him, and the more time they would be together and talk to each other, to warn each other, it would always feel like every word he spoke, he was betraying his father.

He wanted to be free. But fear was holding him back.

Then she gave him the opportunity to receive his freedom fro his father.

And he got it.

He was happy with Stevie Rae, but he couldn't help but feel the phantom brokeness that only she could heal.

**Cold****- Crossfade**

**(What Stark felt before he changed)**

Before Star changed he felt like shit. Yet he still did the things that made him feel that way.

When he told Zoey that she makes him feel. Really feel, that was the truth.

She was like an antidote to an illness. Or a strong drug to get someone high.

If he were to live the way he did forever he could apologize to Zoey for being who he was, and it wouldn't be enough.

He knew that there was no way to fix him. He was a villain in this story, and villains never got the princess in the end. Unless the force them into submission.

And he wouldn't do that.

**Disgusting****- Miranda Cosgrove**

**(Stevie Rae's opinion of her relationship with Rephiam)**

She knew she should be scared of Rephiam, but wasn't.

She knew she shouldn't even see him this much, but it's not like her guilty conscience would talk her out of it.

It was almost a sick thought to think that someone like Rephiam could change Stevie Rae so much.

She used to be one of the most innocent girls she knew. But now she was turning into something like a bad girl.

And while she was supper tough and could fight her own battles, she admitted that around him she would feel a bit weak. Not physically, but a little emotionally. Meaning it was a struggle not to show her true feelings around him.

Like I said before it was almost a sick thought. Almost.

**Smooth Criminal****- Alien Ant Farm**

**(Zoey gets attacked and Stark tries but fails to prevent it)**

Stark knew something was wrong with Zoey. It was there bond that gave the feeling.

It was almost like she was being attacked.

Ignoring the fact that he was in a public place, surrounded by people he raced to where there bind told him to go.

He found her soon after. Her body was limp and bloody.

"Zoey? Are you okay Zoey?" Stark said lifting her head in his hands.

"I wouldn't think so." A smooth voice said.

"What the hell did you do!" Stark screamed.

"Nothing much. She was just in my way." The stranger said in a smooth smirk then left away.

"That dirty lousy, smooth criminal!" Stark screamed.

**The Unforgiven III****- Metallica**

**(Rephiam's thoughts of his life before Stevie Rae, after Stevie Rae)**

He did terrible things. Such terrible things. It was almost as if his entire life was nothing more then a sin itself.

"Of course it is." Rephiam sighed.

"Look at how I was conceived and born." He said with a heavy sigh plomping down on the ground to sit down.

But how was he to know?

He was such a young child when he first started committing his crimes. His father was the only guidance he had. And his father told him and explained to him how and why he had to do such heinous acts.

Funny, they didn't seem so evil before Stevie Rae. I guess she really is his only chance for Light.

But when she was gone he felt as if he was always alone.

And was lost on all accounts.

"But how can I be lost?" He asked him self. " I don't belong anywhere."

Al he wanted now was to be with her, and to have all of his sins forgiven. But how can that happen. He couldn't forgive himself. He didn't he could ever forgive himself.

He was a creature unworthy of forgiveness, and was a fool to want something he knew he couldn't have.

It was all self questions that made him even more confused.

How could he think himself lost, if he no place that he really and truly belong to?

And how could he expect forgiveness for his evil deeds when they were unforgivable?

He didn't know.

**Gorey Demise****- Creature Feature**

**(Just a little thing about the other Raven Mockers)**

The other Raven Mockers were having a blast of a time. Even if they were in hiding.

Unlike their eldest brother they loved there power over the pathetic humans,

They loved watching humans meet there demise. And to them, the goreier the better.

Of course they also loved it when they caused the deaths.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" They would always laugh at the humans demise when it was visible. And sometimes they would sing their own little song to celebrate it.

But the one they loved the most was when the humans would go mad and kill themselves that was the most amusing to them.

**Freak on a Leash****- KoRn ft. Evanescence**

**(Stephiam)**

Rephiam felt like he was a creature that no one could love or accept. And every time he did get somewhat attached to something, it was taken from him.

Stevie Rae actually felt the same way once.

It was like they were meant to be with each other. Though they never spoke of it, they both felt the same pain of being wrapped in the Darkness.

But they were brought back. And into the Light. True it would take time, but they had each other.

And in fact because of their imprint, it felt like they would grow closer and closer the more they saw each other..

**See what I mean? I did this right, right? I play songs from my iPod and type as much as the song goes then go to the next one? And you do ten of these? Okay well… hope you liked this. And the funny thing is.. I actually have a you tube video where Neferet's theme song is City. Weird huh?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this iPod challenge thing isn't supposed to have chapters, but it was too much fun to do. So I figure I'd do it again ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Don't Wake Me****- Skillet**

**(Rephiam's Dreams)**

Rephiam started dozing off to a slumber. A peaceful one that also tortured him.

He would dream of him and Stevie Rae together, and have all of the problems that came with that would be there. Even though he knew it would never happen.

In fact he never wanted to wake up when he had dreams like that.

She would be in his arms, without all the secrets. And he never wanted her to leave there. But it was all a dream.

He even had the courage to tell her what he really feels about her. He would tell her that he loved her, and she would do the same.

He never wanted to wake up from his dreams.

**Hellfire****- Frollo**

**(Kalona's song about his lust of Zoey)**

He was once a defender of Light and would battle Darkness. Then he fell.

Then he discovered _her_. The young maiden of his deepest desires. It almost felt like a sin

She made him feel it so much it felt like a fire from hell itself. To the point where if he couldn't have her, then no one could.

It almost drove him to insanity. He wanted her. He didn't want to destroy her, but if had to, he would. But he knew she would be his.

**Forgiven****-Skillet**

**(Stephiam)**

He was a creature who had done terrible deeds. Some would call him unforgivable.

But he had Stevie Rae. She was his salvation.

Then there was Stevie Rae. She felt so guilty about keeping him a secret and the thing with Dallas…

But now she knew better. She had Rephiam. He was her support. He was always there for her. Just like she was to him.

They loved each other. They were the only ones for each other. And sometimes, it felt like, whenever they did something horrible, they were forgiven.

It was love.

**Like You****-Evanescence**

**(Zoey's reaction and emotions if Stark died)**

Zoey didn't know if she could take all of this. Couldn't take Stark's death.

First she lost Heath now Stark. It didn't shatter this time, but that's what would do her in.

She felt like shit for not letting it happen again. She didn't care if it meant doom's day. She didn't want to live in a world where she lost both of her loves.

She just wanted to dig through his grave, that they dug for him, and stay there by his corpse until she too perished.

Sure it sounded cryptic. But that's what she wanted.

That's it. She couldn't take it anymore.

She took out a knife, that was giving to her by Stark before he died, and she slashed her wrist. Then she lay on his grave. Letting the blood take her life away.

**Inside the Fire****- Disturbed**

**(What Stark would do if Zoey died)**

This couldn't be right. Zoey couldn't die. No Zoey isn't dead.

Even he knew he was deceiving himself.

She was dead. Her lifeless corpse is hanging in his arms.

_I can bring her back you know_. A voice called out.

He looked around. The voice couldn't be Darkness. For one it seemed to come from someone more evil and maniac.

There stood a dark figure with a evil smirk on his face.

"Well bring her back!" Stark yelled. Knowing that this figure was more evil then anything he encountered.

_You will be with in do time. _He smirked with a dagger behind his back.

**Walk Away****- Five Finger Death Punch**

**(What was going on through Rephiam's mind when Stevie Rae first saved him)**

As Rephiam lay there bleeding, he knew he was going to die. He just waited for death to come.

But what he didn't expect to happen was the Red One coming to his rescue and patch up his wounds.

It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for her coming to save his life, what was left of it anyway. It's just that he couldn't help but question why.

To him and what he's been told, she's too kind for her own good and he's not. So why was she doing what she was doing?

She should have just him to die. She should have killed him, or turned around and walked away to leave him to die. That's what she should've done.

**I Hate Everything About You****- Three Days Grace**

**(The love/hate relationship between Stevie Rae and Rephiam)**

Rephiam knew that he shouldn't feel anything for her. He just shouldn't He never had any kind of emotions before so why now?

And as if that wasn't bad enough, sometimes he just couldn't handle these emotions. They were just too much sometimes. Even though he didn't want them gone.

It was just conflicting. She's supposed to be his enemy, he shouldn't love her like this. Not like this.

Sometimes he would just stare out of the balcony into the empty night thinking about her and every time they spent together, but he would try to tell himself that he didn't miss her. That was a lie.

He should hate her, but he loved her.

Just she should hate him and even fear him, but she loved him too. Even though he would never admit it himself.

**Your Betrayal****- Bullet For my Valentine**

**(Dallas' thought's on Stevie Rae's "betrayal")**

How could she?

Why the hell would she betray and lie to everyone about a Raven Mocker?

How the hell did he get a hold of her? And how and why did he put her under his control?

Dallas didn't know. All he knew was that the more he thought about it, the more ticked off he got. It almost drove him to madness.

And it didn't help that he wasn't haunted by the memory of what happened that night.

The Raven Mocker came into the tunnels, he tried to protect her from it and even told her to run, but instead she stood next to it! Choosing it over him!

She event tried to tell him not to hurt him! What a load!

Like he's not going to kill the beast that caused so much misery for everybody? Unlikely.

In fact if he ever sees that bird thing again, or even Stevie Rae, he's going to kill them.

**Undead****- Hollywood Undead**

**(The rouge red fledglings)**

They were the worst kind of gang out there. These guys were wrapped in evil and would cut you down if you stand in their way.

They always had time to kill and terrorize people. Weather it was feeding time, or just for their own amusement.

They might've lost a lot of people running in with Stevie Rae but they got their power, but they were still together and they still did what they loved to do.

Break every rule they can find and kill people just for the hell of it.

And besides it means they don't have to stuck with all of the other vampyre wimps.

Besides they had a vampyre they could call a leader now.

**Whispers in the Dark****-Skillet**

**(Rephiam's vow on protecting Stevie Rae)**

Even though that Rephiam knew that no one could learn of his and Stevie Rae's bond, he knew that she was his and he was hers.

He knew that because whenever he felt that she was in pain she would come to him, and he would hold her, even though he knew he shouldn't and she knew she shouldn't

He even saved her from Darkness itself. He entered the circle of Darkness to see Stevie Rae broken and bleeding, he still wouldn't let her be a victim.

He would never let her fall victim. He knew that she would never choose that path, but if anything would try to even harm her, he would always be there. No matter what.

**Jeez I'm banging on death in these things huh? I really need to out source on my music, but then again if I did that I couldn't take these things seriously and it'd never be posted up. Oh well hope you all like this batch of music.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And with this.. I give you a new iPod chapter. Hopefully this one will be a bit more cheary. Yeah.. I doubt that. Very much so. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the songs nor HoN.**

**Show me Love****- t.A.T.u**

**(Stevie Rae's jumbled mind on her imprint with Rephiam)**

When Stevie Rae imprinted with Rephiam, it was an accedent. She never meant for it to happen. Heck he didn't even meant for it to happen. He just gave her his blood for her to survive.

But it still took a tole on Stevie Rae to some measure. Like when she woke up and remembering her imprint with him for example.

And if that wasn't enough, it felt like everday she was imprinted to him she felt like her world was just a game to some lunitac playing on her strings of faith.

And yet, through it all... She still felt herself falling for Rephiam. Kalona's favorite son. She even risked her life and everything else to save him on the night of Jack's funeral.

Not that she's complaing of course.

**I Don't Care- Apocalyptica**

**(Rephiam's lies)**

He knew he shouldn't care about her. About anything really. But with their imprint, it was close to impossible.

What was the worst part of it was when he felt like he should just get rid of her from his life. Erase the imprint and her. That way he wouldn't have to care anymore. It hurt to much.

He tried everything else. He tried lieing to himself even.

Telling himself that imprint or not, if the Red One were to die he wouldn't care at all. That was the biggest lie of them all.

He knew that even the thought of her demise would bring a tear or two come trailing down his feathered face. But he knew no matter what kind of lies he tells.. He would never coupe with her death

**Comatose- Skillet**

**(Rephiam's feeling on his self)**

Ever since Stevie Rae came into his life, Rephiam never felt anything really.

He didn't even think thatt if she was in his life he would ever even felt remorse for killing that professor. It was all enough to make him feel dead inside.

And it was even worse when She wasn't with him. He loved her. And he felt that his love for her might save him.

If hie felt dead inside, and she was his savior then that meant that she could also bring him back from his hallow grave.

He never wanted to part her side, even though he knew that dangers of that.

**F**ing Perfect- P!nk**

**(Stevie Rae's perspective on perfection)**

Stevie Rae knew she wasn't perfect, she had her issues. But still... she had to guess that Rephiam had it worse.

But he was perfect, to her. He was always there for her. He saved her life more then once. ANd she didn't care what he looked like. He looked perfect to her eys.

But it was a pain in the butt to convince him that. And who could blame him?

No body liked him, they even feared him. But she didn't. SHe loved him.

He wasn't less then perfect, he was just fucking perfect.

**Crawl- Breaking Benjamin**

**(The story of Darkness and Light)**

The fight between Light and Darkness went on for centery's but no one could ever guess the real strugle between the two, powerful forces.

The truth was that they were brothers. And only chose the form of bulls to hid their real forms.

The truth was that Darkness used to be like his brother. But he was the youngest, and he couldn't take being compared to him any longer.

He felt like what his brother protected was a bunch of lies and rediculess rules. And thus he embraced the evil of the world and became the Darkness. A monster, with cold, black eyes.

He wouldn't live by Light's rules. Even though he tried to pull him out of the Darkness. he would only trick him to watch him fall again.

If only for a moment before he too was foiled.

**Animal I have Become- Three Days Grace**

**(Rephiam's life before Stevie Rae before, and during Stevie Rae for the readers POV)**

Rephiam was a monster. An animal. A caged beast, that wanted out. But that's just who he was... Before Stevie Rae.

Whenever she tried to tell him that he wasn't the monster he claims to be he would dismiss her completly. Why would he think that he could change. She was better off to just leave him lie. It would've better for everyone.

He didn't care who would see him as a monster before she came along. Why? Because that's what he was.

**Cold(But I'm Still Here)- Evans Blue**

**(Rephiam's POV of their imprint after it happened)**

He could still remember the day were Stevie Rae almost lost her life to the sun. He remembered touching the back of her neck and feeling her burns... A she cried out in the pain from it.

After that he made her drink from his blood. Imprinted with him, then the professors from the House of Night came and took her away. And he felt once she left, like he wanted her to stay with him forever.

She was the only one to show him compassion.

He knew he wasn't the other humans and vampyres, he couldn't love they could. But because of her, he didn't hate like his brothers anymore.

And when he fell from the sky and she protected him again, he was willing to die for her.

**All Around Me- Flyleaf**

**(Stevie Rae's dream)**

Stevie Rae was in Rephiam's embrace. He was holding her body with his arms, while his dark wings covered her body, blocking her from any outsiders view, but his. And she had her arms wrapped around his arms.

But all to soon it ended when she woke up. Shooken at the thought. But it wasn't her being in his embrace and liking it that shook her, it was how all to real it felt.

It was all just a dream, but she felt everything, like he was actually there.

She looked around to be sure. And sure enough he wasn't there.

**Sweet Sacrifice- Evanescence**

**(Neferet's future plans)**

Neferet was boardering madness, but she was so deep in it, she didn't even realize.

She still had other matters to deal with. Like remaing the trust she accepted back from her House of Night. And all that kept her from reaveiling herself was the thought of Zoey and her discrase.

But she had to make sure that they only saw the battle between them through Zoey. And even though it made her sick, she had to act like the caring mother to her like she has been since she first came here.

**Sober- P!nk**

**(Aphrodite's POV during Betrayed)**

As soon as she lost it all she knew just how her life really was shit.

She felt like if she was just some stupid human teenage drama queen who just lost her populairty by some false rumor. She just wanted to drown it out with anything she could find.

But unfortainatly, Aphrodite was a vampyre. And all she had was her visions that seemed to get more jumbled up each time she had them.

And... as much as she hated to admit it, Zoey was her only friend now. She wanted things back to the way they were, even if it meant being labled a bitch for the rest of her life.

But things were just going so wrong. Something bad was going on with Neferet, she could feel it. And the only one she could really trust, was the same girl who took her down.

**Well at least one of these things has a reference to death that's a good thing. It means I'm reducing. BUt I have a lot of Stephiam stuff(Not that I'm complaining) Okay I think I'm gonna stop with these things. Finding the right songs is becoming too much of a chore now. Hope you enjoyed this batch see ya! Don't forget to R&R!**

**P.S.I'm not the only one who thinks that, the story I made for Darkness and Light would be a REALLY epic fan fic right? Maybe I'll write it...**


End file.
